Second Chances
by sinister banana
Summary: What if Asuka had given Shinji a second chance at the whole kissing thing? Originally a one-shot but now a two-shot because it makes me happy. :D
1. Part I

A/N: Woo-hoo! My first Evangelion fic! I hope all goes well.

Disclaimer: I own...oh wait. No I don't. (heavy sigh) _Anyways_...

* * *

**Second Chances: Part I  
**

Shinji Ikari was sitting quietly on the living room couch listening to his audio tapes. Faintly, he heard the door slam in the background, signaling that the Second Child had returned home from Hikari's house.

"Tadaima!" he heard the familiar yell of her voice.

Shinji heard her rattling around in her room before she finally appeared in front of the entrance to the living room and plopped herself on the chair opposite him. He noted with slight amusement that she had a book in her hand. It wasn't just any book either. It happened to be the manga romance series that was currently a hit with the entire teenage girl population. The front cover depicted a man with silver hair and leather trousers locked in a tight, passionate embrace with a scantily-clad woman with short blue hair. Shinji's eyes widened slightly. What exactly were these girls reading?

He shook his head to clear his mind of the image and laid his head against the back of the couch. He probably shouldn't be listening to music right now. There were so many other things he should be doing. He had a test tomorrow that he needed to study for, and it was that time of night when he started to think about what to cook for dinner. Then again, there _was_ that recipe for tofu that he had been meaning to try out for days.

Shinji's train of thought was broken as Asuka huffed loudly. He took off his earphones thinking maybe he had not heard what said. Looking over, he was surprised to see her still engrossed in her manga, although now her face was scrunched up in this cute sort of pout. He could see her eyes flicking frantically over the page as if searching for something that she couldn't find. _She must be having problems understanding the kanji again,  
_he thought to himself.

Asuka gave a frustrated sort of grunt and a heavy sigh. Shinji watched as she absentmindedly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lower lip in concentration. Finally giving up on whatever page she was on, she reached into her pocket, grabbed some lipgloss, and began to roll it generously across her lips.

The action caused a wished-to-be-forgotten memory to surface from the depths of Shinji's mind. It happened to be the memory of when Asuka had grown bored one day and declared that she and Shinji should _kiss_. He frowned. The disgust she had shown once their lips had parted had left Shinji embarrassed for days—if not weeks!—afterward. To this day he still hadn't brought the incident up again. Looking at the manga cover, he began to wonder why she had felt the need to kiss in the first place. Was it because she read things like this? Is that why she felt the sudden urge to engage in a passionate liplock?

On top of that, Asuka had managed to make him feel horrible afterward. Shinji admitted to himself that he really didn't have that much experience with kissing. But he did know that kissing involved two people. The reason the kiss was so…_meaningless_…wasn't just his fault alone. Was it? After several minutes of silent conflict, Shinji finally worked up enough nerve to ask the question he'd been thinking about since that "dreadful" incident.

"A-Asuka?" He paused. "Was it really that bad when I kissed you?"

Asuka lowered her book and looked at Shinji. He began blushing profusely. _I can't believe I just asked that!_ Shinji thought to himself as his face only turned redder. Asuka cocked an eyebrow as she watched the display of emotions pass across Shinji's face. Her eyes showed amusement at his current predicament. Eventually, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, baka. It really was that horrible."

Shinji's face fell and he quickly looked away. "Oh," was all he managed to say.

Asuka flipped her hair and went back to reading the manga. From the corner of her eye she could see that Shinji's face was beet red with embarrassment and he was staring silently at his feet. After a moment, he took out his headphones and began listening to music again.

_What a baka_, Asuka thought to herself. She rolled her eyes. _Honestly! Pathetic wimp can't even stick up for himself. He really wasn't that bad of a kisser either. After all, I was holding his nose._ Asuka read a few lines of text before realization of what she had just thought hit her. N-nani! She couldn't possibly have been serious when she thought that.

Asuka glanced timidly at Shinji over the top of her book. His head was leaning against the back of the couch and his eyes were closed. She let her eyes travel lower down his face until they came to rest on the one thing that had sparked this strange thought in her head: his lips. Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at them. If she hadn't known better, she would've said that they looked deceptively soft and smooth. But she did know. She could still remember how soft they felt when they were pressed against hers.

Shinji unconsciously wet his lips, his tongue slowly trailing along the bottom one. Asuka gulped audibly at the sight. Her face heated up and she felt a warm sensation bubble in the pit of her stomach. It was a good thing Ikari had his eyes closed because if he had caught her staring at him, she knew she could never live it down. Asuka quickly averted her eyes, feeling strangely dirty for witnessing what she just had and for thinking the things she did. I mean, this was _Shinji_ she was thinking about! A little baka and a pathetic fool who didn't know anything!

Nonetheless, Asuka couldn't help but wonder what it might feel to kiss Shinji again and have him _actually_ kiss her back instead of just standing there while she let him suffocate. She could give him many reasons for wanting to do this "experiment" again. It wouldn't be that hard to come up with an excuse. Now the only problem was…would Shinji agree?

"Oy, baka!"

Shinji didn't respond.

"Baka!"

Nothing. He was dead to the world.

"SHINJI NO BAKA! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!"

He sat bolt upright so quickly that he nearly succeeded in falling off the couch. Asuka smirked wickedly as he took his earplugs out and looked at her like she was crazy. He was clearly frazzled from what she just did. "Asuka!" he half-screamed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do you want a second chance?"

"N-Nani?"

Asuka rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm bored. I'll ask you one more time, Shinji Ikari. Do you want a second chance to prove that you can kiss?"

"I…um…" Shinji blushed furiously. Asuka walked over to him and sat down. If Shinji had known better, he would have said that she purposely put a little more sway into her hips as she walked right then.

"Shinji…" Asuka whispered, looking hungrily at his lips. Oh, how she hated herself right now. Here she was, once again practically laying herself on a silver platter to one of the people she despised the most. And what for? For one sick moment of pleasure.

Shinji noticed where Asuka was staring and gulped. He could feel his face heating up and he unconsciously leaned away from her. Unfortunately, there was really no where for him to lean to since she already had him pressed up against the armrest of the couch. He looked into her face for clarity and saw her eyes flick up to look at him.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or not, baka?"

Without really thinking Shinji leaned forward, smashing his lips against hers. Asuka widened her eyes at the unexpectedness before closing them and shutting them tight. She waited silently. It felt just like when they had first kissed. Empty.

Shinji had his eyes shut tightly as well. He had expected Asuka to protest or to at least react in some way to his sudden kiss. Rather, she did quite the opposite. She tensed up a bit before remaining completely stiff and indifferent to what he had done. Shinji was confused. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to prove to her that he was a good kisser. He wasn't completely sure why. Maybe he was just fed up with all her teasing and wanted to prove that he was good at something besides Eva-piloting. Maybe he just wanted to one-up her. Whatever his motive, he was desperately trying to coax a response from her and unconsciously moved his lips against hers.

That's when it hit her. She felt a fire begin to well up inside her. She no longer felt empty and she no longer felt alone. Instead she was consumed by this raging new feeling that was bubbling within her. She slowly began to kiss Shinji back.

Shinji felt immense relief when he felt Asuka's lips move against his. He cupped her face and grinned happily. This was going far better than the last time already…

"Hentai!" she slapped his hand away and slowly glared as she wiped the excess spit from her mouth.

Shinji was confused. What had he done now?

"Baka! I could feel the perverted way you were grinning while you kissed me!"

Shinji was taken aback. P-Perverted! "I—what?"

"Don't try to mask it with your innocence, Ikari! I know what you just did. You were trying to take advantage of me!"

"Don't be stupid, Asuka! You know I would never do that!"

Asuka looked mildly surprised. The Great Shinji had finally grown a backbone. And—wait a second. Did he just call her _stupid_?

"Ergh! Shinji, you baka!" Asuka dove forward tackling Shinji to the ground. He let out a muffled 'oomph' of surprise as he hit the floor. He looked up at her in surprise, partially because of what she just did and partially because of how she had landed. She was practically straddling his waist. Her hands were fisted in the front of his t-shirt and her face was lowered to his. He blushed and felt the urgent need to look away but somehow couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from Asuka's captivating blue ones.

Far too late Asuka also realized the compromising position she had gotten herself into. She blushed slightly as she looked into Shinji's dark brown eyes that were wide with fear and…excitement? She let her gaze trail down to his lips again and he licked them once more. She silently cursed his alluringness. He looked so tempting and needy.

_Gods, I hate myself_, she thought before leaning down once again.

"Tadaima!"

The sudden appearance of Misato's voice caused them to jump apart so quickly that Asuka only half-landed on the couch (in the process sending the millions of TV guides flying to the floor) and Shinji managed to smack his head on the nearby coffee table.

Misato walked in and surveyed the scene in amusement. Asuka was sitting politely on the couch while Shinji was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head, and surrounded by several TV guide books. "Um…is there something I should know?" Misato asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shinji looked desperately at Asuka. "Well, I—"

"Nope. There's nothing going on here, Miss Misato. Shinji's just being a baka as usual and tripped as he got up from the couch."

Something seemed fishy. Shinji was usually fairly agile and she had never seen him once trip over himself. And…Asuka seemed far too polite and composed at the moment. Normally Misato was sure that the redhead would be cackling like mad at Shinji's misfortune. Something was definitely up.

Misato looked down at Shinji in a way that silently asked if Asuka was telling the truth. He gave a half-hearted sort of nod to say that she was. Misato sighed heavily. The look in his eyes suggested he was hiding something, but she felt it better not to pry at the moment.

"Well, just make sure you pick everything up, Shinji. And do _try_ to be more careful from now on."

"Yes, Miss Misato," Shinji muttered as she left the room.

He looked around at the mess of papers piled around him. Sighing, he reached out to start picking up one of the many TV guides. To his surprise, Asuka grabbed it just before he laid his hands on the piece. Confused, he looked up at her for an answer.

"You did ok, Ikari," she announced. "Maybe if you're lucky we can do this again, and you can finally prove to me that you're at least a little good at kissing."

Shinji smiled slightly. "Oh, I'm good, Asuka."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. Where had _that_ comment come from? "Don't get your hopes up too high, baka! You need to stop being such a pervert first!"

"I—wha—HEY!"

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, happiness. Well...kinda. Please review. It makes me happy. :)


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. There, I said it.

A/N: My one-shot turned into a two-shot. I hope you enjoy this random update after so many years! :)

* * *

**Second Chances: Part II**

Misato glanced over the top of her morning paper. It had been exactly one week since the so-called "TV guide" incident. Neither child had said a word more about it, but Misato swore they were being deliberately cordial to each other.

"SHINJI NO BAKA! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?"

Well, as cordial as one Asuka Langely Sohru could be which really wasn't cordial at all.

"Yes, Asuka. Hold on just a second," Shinji sighed. Misato stared as he proceeded to scramble some eggs on the stove. He really was too nice of a kid. Just as Shinji was sliding the eggs onto three different plates the fiery redhead walked into the kitchen, her hair still slightly damp from the shower.

"Eggs again? Are you serious?" the Second Child mumbled grumpily, surveying the breakfast with disdain.

"It's either that or you get blackened toast for a week."

"You're no fun, Shinji Ikari," Asuka pouted while taking her plate to the table. He smiled as she proceeded to wolf down the contents of the plate despite all her protesting. The Major watched on in wonder. Since when did Asuka back down from a fight? And was Shinji staring at the redhead with…adoration?

"You're staring, baka," the German stopped mid-bite to glare at the offending party. "Do I _look_ like a piece of meat to you? No. So I suggest you avert your eyes before I rip them out of your head."

Shinji quickly looked away. "I-I wasn't staring at you like that. I was just trying to figure out if you liked the eggs or not. I added milk this time to make them fluffier…"

Misato prodded her own eggs with interest and took a bite. "I thought something was different. These are delicious, Shinji!" she smiled in approval. Shinji blushed.

Asuka scowled. "Of course the great Shinji can't just make _normal_ eggs. He has to go all super chef on us."

Misato frowned pointedly. "You should try being a little nicer to dear little Shinji-kun. With all his great abilities he's going to make some girl very happy someday. Hell, if I were younger I'd be all over the kid." Shinji's ears turned bright red. Misato winked. The action was not missed by the redhead who scowled even deeper.

She huffed loudly. "Well then, I'll just leave you two alone then, shall I? The little pervert and the pedophile. A perfect combination." Asuka made a huge deal of grabbing her school gear as she stormed out of the house.

Shinji watched her diminishing form with a frown. "I wish you wouldn't antagonize her like that, Misato-san. She's really not…_so_ bad." And with that Shinji also took off for school, grabbing his supplies and running out the door in order to catch up with the Second Child.

Misato followed him with her eyes. She shook her head. "Shinji, you poor child, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into…"

Shinji eventually caught up to Asuka. She glared at his approach and walked faster. Shinji stumbled slightly as he tried to match her pace.

"I don't see what everyone sees in you! You're still just a wimpy fool to me." She glared hard at him as if wishing him away with her eyes.

"Asuka, I'm sorry. I told Misato not to say anything," Shinji looked up at her earnestly. Asuka could feel her cheeks start to redden. Why did he have to look up at her with those doleful eyes? It made her stomach feel funny. And there was no way someone like _him _should make her feel that way. It was disgusting.

Shinji's eyes suddenly widened. Asuka gulped. Oh crap. Did he somehow know what she was thinking?

"Asuka," Shinji breathed, eyes wide as he looked at her. He put a hand to her cheek. Asuka's mind screamed as her breathing became erratic. _You're letting him touch you! Stop it! Stop it now!_ He looked at her with such concern. Asuka couldn't seem to pull her gaze from him. His hand suddenly moved to her forehead. "Your cheeks are red! Do you have a fever?"

Asuka blinked. Once. Twice. Deep breaths. Then her eyes narrowed. "Shinji no baka! Of course I don't! Now get your filthy hands off me, you lecher!" She slapped his hands away. "Honestly, any reason to touch me…"

"You wish," Shinji mumbled. Asuka huffed in annoyance. The rest of the walk to school was quite silent.

_oooooooooo_

School wasn't much better. Everyone could feel the roiling tension cutting through the air between the Second and Third Child.

"Wow," Toji murmured in awe. "What did you do to get she-devil so worked up?"

"She's practically shaking in fury," Kensuke added, sounding impressed.

Shinji sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I honestly don't know. Misato rubbed her the wrong way this morning."

Toji smirked wickedly, "That's a sight I'd like to see. Misato and Asuka locked in a tight embrace, battling over…oh…ah…hi, Hikari!" His smile was just too bright to be real.

Hikari frowned and instead turned to Shinji. "Shinji Ikari, what did you do to Asuka?"

Shinji's jaw dropped. "D-do to Asuka? I didn't do _anything_ to her!" Shinji sputtered in outrage.

Kensuke and Toji burst out into laughter. "Hikari, you have to understand," Toji's eyes crinkled in mirth. "Shinji would never have the guts or the stupidity to take on the she-devil!"

"The whole idea is laughable!" Kensuke agreed while clutching his side.

"Don't call her that! You guys are so mean to her!" Hikari stomped her foot in protest.

During this whole exchange, Shinji tried slumping further down into his seat. Today was not a good day. This whole week had not been good week. Every day was filled with strained conversations and awkward glances. Any attempts Shinji made to talk about…_that day_…were shut down abruptly by the redhead. She was making it out like their little tryst never happened and for some reason it irked Shinji to no end. He couldn't forget about it. Why was it so easy for her?

He glanced over at said object of affection…er…thought.

The moment she caught him looking at her she threw him her sharpest glare and then turned her head away to pointedly ignore him. He was staring at her…_again_. Why couldn't he get it through his mind that last week's kissing incident was a mistake? It was a mistake the first time it happened. It was an even bigger mistake the second time it occurred. She couldn't believe she'd even hinted to him that there was a possibility for it to happen again. It was a moment of weakness on her part, and she refused to let herself fall again.

Now if she could just get her body to do exactly as her mind wanted, everything would be perfect. Instead she felt the skin prickle in delight on the back of her neck as class started and Shinji continued to gaze in her direction.

_oooooooooo_

When school let out, Asuka didn't even bother waiting for Shinji. She gathered her stuff as quickly as possible and fled out the door. Kensuke and Toji stared in awe. "Shinji…" Kensuke turned to face Shinji in wonder. "What exactly happened between you two?"

Shinji's face burned in embarrassment. He couldn't admit it. No one would believe him anyway. "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Come on, Shinji! We're your friends," Toji protested.

Shinji's resolve wavered momentarily, but he thought about how upset Asuka would be if he told them. As far as he knew, she hadn't even told Hikari. "I'm sorry," Shinji hung his head. "I just can't yet."

Kensuke and Toji both frowned. "Dude," Toji said. "You're completely whipped, you know."

Shinji glared. "I am not."

"Ayanami!" Kensuke suddenly called out, waving over the red-eyed girl. Rei paused in the middle of collecting her books and stared at them curiously. "Come over, we need to ask you a question."

Rei gathered her textbooks and walked over. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"We want to know what the deal is between Shinji and Asuka. You're a fellow pilot. You should know," Kensuke stated.

Shinji's mouth fell open. "Don't ask Ayanami-san! She doesn't know anything about it anyway!"

Rei raised an eyebrow and Shinji looked nervous for a moment. "I do," she answered.

Shinji nearly fell out of his seat. Kensuke and Toji both gave yelps of approval. "You do? Tell us! Tell us now." They wore matching grins as they eagerly awaited her response.

She paused in quiet consideration as she eyed the three boys, her gaze lingering on Shinji. Finally she spoke. "Confusion," she stated and then walked away as the boys tried to process her one-word answer.

Toji and Kensuke were at a loss for words. Shinji, however, was relieved. He let out a breath of anxiety he didn't know he'd been holding. Toji slumped down in his seat. "So much for that. Last time we ever ask her about anything…" he grumbled.

Shinji picked up his homework. "I'm heading home," he announced.

Kensuke and Toji gave half-hearted waves as they remained slumped in their seats. "Good luck, man. Try not to get killed by your fiery friend."

"But if you do, I want your SDAT tapes!"

"And I get dibs on Misato!"

Shinji sighed at their humor and walked out the classroom door. Moments after he exited, someone grabbed the front of his shirt unexpectedly and tossed him against a locker. His eyes blinked in rapid confusion. He looked up into the freckled face of the class president. "Hi-Hikari?" he stammered. "What are you–"

"Ikari-kun, I don't know what's going on between you and Asuka, but whatever it is you're confusing her," she narrowed her eyes at him. Shinji gulped. What? Confusing her? Rei said something similar, but it didn't make any sense. He'd tried talking to Asuka and she'd halted the conversation every time. If anyone was confused, it was him! Not her. That last kiss definitely felt like it meant something. At least it felt that way to Shinji, and from the look on Asuka's face shortly after it happened, he knew she'd felt something too.

"Confusing her? I'm the confused one. She won't talk to me," Shinji argued back half-heartedly.

"Then _do_ something," Hikari spoke, frustrated by the situation and troubled by her friend's recent behavior. "Show her what you want to say."

Shinji averted his eyes. He couldn't do it. She'd initiated the kiss the last two times. If she wanted to stop, then that was her business. "I…can't," he responded dejectedly.

"I'm disappointed in you," Hikari released her grip on Shinji's collar and let him slump down the locker to the floor. She shook her head in disapproval and walked away. Shinji watched her retreating figure and buried his face in his hands.

_Show her what you want to say,_ her voice repeated in the back of his mind. If Hikari really knew what he wanted to say, he doubted she would have given him that advice.

"Asuka, I really like you," he tried it out to the empty hallway.

Yeah, that wouldn't go over too well.

_oooooooooo_

Shinji slipped quietly into the apartment and carefully removed his shoes. He didn't want anyone to know he was home, especially his favorite redhead. He just wanted to make it to his room without being noticed. He began to tiptoe through the kitchen when a green sheet of paper tacked to the refrigerator caught his eye. It was a note from Misato. He stopped to read it.

_Asuka & Shinji~_

_I have to work later than planned. Shinji, I'll pick up some food for myself so don't worry about me for dinner. You two play nice and don't forget you have a Synch Test in the morning._

_xoxox, Misato_

The bathroom door slid open. Shinji jumped at the noise and quickly looked for a place to hide. His efforts were in vain.

"Oh, you're home," Asuka said, toweling off her wet hair as she emerged from another shower. Two in one day? That was unusual.

Shinji looked at her nervously. Was she going to say anything else? Get more upset with him for this morning? She tended to be nicer to him when it was just the two of them. "Misato's gone," he held up the note to break the silence that was threatening to build. "She has to work late."

Asuka glanced at the note in mild disinterest. "I know," she turned her head away and began to walk to the living room. "I saw it already."

"Oh," was all the reply Shinji could muster. "Um…well then…I guess I'll make dinner for just the two of us. Anything you want in particular?"

Asuka had the strangest, fleeting thought as she looked over at him and saw him trying to smile earnestly for her. He looked so caring and so kind as he observed her in quiet admiration. No one ever looked at her the way he did. He'd been doing it since last week. Her stomach did a funny flip as his eyes held a sweet concern for her. She squashed the feeling down.

"I don't care," she forced herself to say, which in turn caused his smile to falter. He really thought she was going to say something else when she had paused for just a moment as if considering him.

"O-Okay…" he said in slight disappointment.

He set to work on making their meal.

_oooooooooo_

After dinner came homework, and after homework came a break. Both children sat in the living room. Shinji was again listening to his SDAT tapes. Asuka was curled up with another manga in hand. It was a different one than before. This one had lots of blood and guts in it. She decided she needed the change. There was no reason to be reading something that would make her mind wander and want things it shouldn't have. Case in point being one Shinji Ikari. He was already distracting enough as it were. He kept wanting to talk about last week and she had to keep changing the topic before it could go in that direction. One slip-up on her part and they'd be lip-locked again.

As Asuka pondered her predicament, unknown to her Shinji kept sneaking glances in her direction and thinking about what Hikari had said earlier. Asuka was confused and he was supposed to take action. How could he do that when the result was sure to be disastrous? And what was Asuka confused about in the first place? He'd done exactly what she wanted. She even admitted he was ok enough at kissing to possibly have another go at it. She was the one that had looked at him last week with eyes filled with desire and then playfully teased him afterward. Then suddenly it was like nothing had ever happened between them. Like she'd forgotten about the kiss completely. Except he knew she hadn't because she was just the slightest bit nicer to him and it seemed like she was trying to avoid any prolonged conversations or interactions with him as well.

As he told Hikari before, talking wouldn't work. His eyebrows furrowed in intense confusion, and then his mind had a crazy idea. Wait a second. Did that mean then…

"Asuka, are you…bored again?" Shinji looked up with hopeful eyes, praying that this was the course of action he was supposed to take.

Asuka's eyes lifted from the pictures in her manga. She cocked her head to the side as she turned to stare at the Third Child. Had she just heard correctly? Was Boy Wonder asking if she was…_bored_? "I'm sorry. Did I just hear what I think you said?"

Shinji had the grace to look embarrassed. "Well…I…uh…"

"If you don't mean it, then don't ask," Asuka stated sharply before turning her gaze back to the storyline in the book. Honestly, if that stupid baka was going to work up the courage to ask something so absurd again then he damn well better mean it! Instead Shinji lowered his eyes and found a spot on the floor that appeared startlingly interesting. He mumbled quietly, unwilling to lose hope just yet.

Asuka turned to glare at his mutterings. "What?" she demanded. Shinji raised his head shooting her a heated glare. Asuka felt her stomach clench as her toes curled. How was it possible for someone to show so much emotion in two little eyes? For someone to look at her with such _passion_?

"I meant it," Shinji declared as he stood up, somehow feeling like this would help prove his point. Asuka could feel her breath catch in her throat. Her mind raced wildly. Wha…how…why? Shinji was being confident. She was not used to this. And the feelings he sent through her were astonishing. She looked at him, suddenly realizing how very "bored" she was right then. But wait. No. This was Shinji. _Shinji Ikari_. She would not succumb to this level again.

"I'm not bored," Asuka spoke forcefully though she couldn't seem to keep the slight tremor out of her voice. "You'll just have to find something else to do." She looked away, furious with herself for feeling regret at turning down the Third Child's offer. Damn boy. Damn teenage hormones. She was much too good for this.

"Asuka," Shinji spoke quietly. Damn his persistence. If it was anyone but him…

Asuka half-shrieked as she turned around to glare. "For the last time, WHAT?"

Suddenly two lips came crashing down on hers. She felt her hands fist in his hair as he pulled her from her seat to mold her body to his. Soft lips ravaged her own as she clung on for dear life, her legs suddenly turned to jelly. She felt the knot in her stomach unclench as if all was suddenly right in the world. It was only her and the boy currently kissing the hell out of her. All reason was gone. Why had she been fighting this? Why was it so wrong? She didn't even know anymore. All that mattered was that his lips stayed on hers. All that mattered was this one moment.

_CRASH!_

"Oh. My. God." The purple-haired guardian dropped the flower vase she had been carrying, sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. Shinij and Asuka, kiss ended albeit still breathing rather heavily, looked up at the Major as she stared in disbelief. "Oh my god."

Asuka's eyes widened. She desperately tried to disentangle herself from Shinji's grasp, shoving his shoulders lightly. He looked at her pleadingly as his hold on her waist tightened. She shoved him hard causing him to break his grip and stumble back slightly. He shot her another heated glare causing her face to turn tomato red.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" screamed Misato. It seemed like the Major had finally gained control of her voice. "I mean, I know what you were doing, but – the hell – _why_?" Poor Misato. She looked like she was going to faint from sheer disbelief.

"Misato, I can explain," Shinji began.

"It was all his fault!" Asuka screamed suddenly, pointing her finger in Shinji's direction. "He - he came up on me and next thing I knew he was shoving his tongue down my throat!"

"Yeah, well you liked it!" Shinji argued back.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"STOP!" interrupted Misato. She eyed the two warily as if she thought she were in a dream or an alternate reality. The sheer notion of Shinji and Asuka…sucking face…was just so _improbable_ that she was having a hard time processing this. "Ok, so let me get this straight. You two were together just now, right?"

Asuka looked away. Shinji nodded his head meekly.

"And you both…liked it?"

"Yes."

"NO!"

Misato looked too relieved. She rubbed her temples. "Ah, at least one thing is right in the world. Thank heavens they still argue. I need a beer." She flung the fridge door open, guzzling a can as soon as she popped the top. She grabbed a second can and headed to her room. "You two behave. I need a moment to think about what my poor eyes just witnessed. I'll probably be scarred for life…" And with that the Major closed the door.

Shinji decided to break the ice. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Asuka rounded on him. "What do you mean? Not so bad? That was horrible. Now my entire reputation is ruined. Everyone will find out about this! I'll fall off the social ladder and mpfh-"

Shinji had silenced her with a kiss. He could feel her easily melt into him. He pulled away to smile.

"Damnit, Shinji! I hate it when you mpfh-"

He had finally found one way to shut up Asuka Langley Soryu. And he continued to silence her for quite some time.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it, please review! Thanks for reading and feel free to drop me any constructive criticism. Arigatou! (^.~)v


End file.
